Mike's Friendly Visit old version
by jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT
Summary: This is an older story of mine. I'm rewriting it now. Just look out for it teehee
1. Never Sit at Home Alone Again, Bella

Bella's POV

I was sitting home alone. Again. Esme and the family were out hunting. Jacob had Nessie. They told me to 'guard the house.' Like anyone would have enough nuts to break into a vampires' house. The phone started ringing. I hoped it wasn't Mike...again. Of course, it was.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hi, Bella! It feels like we haven't talked in forever!"

"Mike...we just talked yesterday."

"Yeah. When you hung up on me!"

"Because you were asking weird questions, maybe?" I asked.

"Speaking of those weird questions-"

"I'm going through a tunnel; I'll call you later."

"There aren't tunnels in your house, Bella."

"It's a vamp-...it's a rich people house, of course we have tunnels. Just in case. For like...If we ever had to run away from you or any other stalkers I have." With that, I hung up on him.

Edward's POV

I hadn't seen Bells all day. If I didn't see her soon, I might have had to go watch some sexual pornography on Emmett's laptop. (He used that for when Rose was away.) I felt the need to differentiate between sexual and nonsexual pornography... nonsexual was like...END OF PREVIEW.

Mike's POV

Bella acts like she doesn't love me, but I know she does. She wants me, just really deep down. Edward doesnt deserve her perfection. I think I will go to her house today. She said Edward and the family would be out, so no one could hurt me with their freaky muscles. She would probably be all over me. I started thinking about all the possibilities...

Later that day:

I looked around. No shiny Volvo. No Jeep. No BMW. No Vanquish. Awesome. I ran as fast as I could to the doorstep. Confidently, I knocked. Opening the door, were two half-dressed, soaking wet, pale people. They were both giggling and looked very...happy. Wait...

"BELLA?? YOU LOOK..." I hadn't seen her since Edward and she had gotten married.

"Gorgeous, I know," Edward beamed.

CatherineTwilighter (.net/u/1835033/) came up with some of this stuff. And to her: THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME.


	2. Great Day?

DISCLAIMA: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own a butt load of hot guys. Why can't you grasp the concept??

Edward's POV

Mike Newton was standing in my door way. Bella and I had just came out of a fun little shower. Mike was just gaping at Bella. I had forgotten that he hadn't seen Bells since she became a vampire; he looked like he was going to faint.

"BELLA?? YOU LOOK..."

"Gorgeous, I know," I beamed.

Bella started laughing nervously; when she put her hand up to cover her mouth, her towel fell, exposing her perfection of a body. Mike's thoughts raced into my mind like he was screaming them at me. Mike then fainted. I dragged him into the house and laid him on the couch. Bella and I went upstairs to get dressed.

Mike's POV

I never thought this day would come. I just saw Bella naked and now I'm lying on her couch. Wow. If it weren't for Edward, I would think I was dreaming. I heard Bells and Edward in the distance laughing. What did he have that I didn't? Yeah, he was better looking. What happened to beauty is only skin deep? He still looked like he would eat her for dinner. He may eat her in a way that I didn't want to think about, but still. Bella walked down in a simple tank top and shorts. WOW. She looked great. Her dark hair was spilling over her shoulders. The tank top bulged in all the right places. Her enchantingly long legs looked very inviting in the four-inch shorts.

Edward's POV

The thoughts coming from Mike's nasty mind were killing me. Bella had lifted her shield, and I could hear every thought in her brain. I started laughing uncontrollably.

Bella was thinking, "Good god, now I remember why I don't wear this outfit very often, What is he staring at?!? I will go hide under a rock soon if he doesn't stop."

Mike looked at me like he was going to kill me with his bare hands. He was so jealous of our relationship. He was wishing that he could be me. I was whispering to Bella in a voice so low that no human would possibly be about to hear it.

Suddenly, Bella screamed, "No! Edward, don't kill him!"

Mike's face glowed and his mind went straight to thinking, "Wow! She does love me! I knew it! Ha-ha. I'm sure Edward is jealous now."

"Mike, just to let you know, I'm not jealous of you," I smirked.

"How did you...? Wait- I wasn't thinking you were jealous. I- I kne- oh whatever, I'm leaving." he tried to look mad but looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Mike's POV

How the truck did he know what I was thinking?? I kicked the pebbles on the ground while I was walking home. Bella does love me though. She just doesn't show it when Edward is around, which is all the time.

Wow. I started thinking. I have had a GREAT day. I've seen Bella naked, laid on her couch, and found out she really loves me. I might have to go...well... I wont mention that. Just in case that freak, Edward, isn't around. I always feel like hes intruding on my thoughts...


	3. Scared

Edward's POV

"Bella, I really can't stand Mike."

"I know, Edward. Just be nice," she sighed.

In the distance, I heard Mike's footsteps. I pushed Bella up the stairs. I had an idea

Mike's POV

I just wasn't going to give up. I knocked on Bella's door. Instead of her opening, a young child opened the door. "Hello. You must be Mike," the young girl said in a piercingly high tone. It seemed too clear for a child of her age.

"How-" She cut me off by yelling.

"Moooooommmmmm!!!" She screamed.

"Mom?!?" I asked, bewildered. Bella just couldn't be a mom. She had a perfect, flat stomach. She always has.

"Hi, honey," Bella replied.

"Hello," The girl and I both responded.

"Bella was speaking to Nessie," Edward practically growled. I blushed and looked down. "I don't growl. Don't think of my WIFE like that." He emphasized the word 'wife' when he spoke. How did he know…?

Bella's POV

This was going just as planned. I was in the kitchen laughing as silently as possible. Mike walked in, hurt in his eyes.

"Bells? Is that really your daughter?" He asked, baffled.

"No, Mike." A wave of relief washed across his face. "We stole her. She belongs to the Boogey Man," I spat.

With that, Mike walked out of the house with his shoulders sagging. Edward laughed evilly. Why was he laughing…? He quickly answered my question by showing me Nessie. She was quietly following Mike, intending to scare the crapola out of him, as she would say.

Mike's POV

I could have sworn someone/something was following me. I stole looks behind me, thinking I was just paranoid because of Edward's murder intending looks. I sat down on a huge rock for a moment to think. "Bella does love me," I thought. Edward and Nessie popped out from behind me.

"No she doesn't." Edward smiled smugly.

"I don't know what you refer to," My knees shook.

"Oh lay off it, Mike," Nessie smirked. I was officially scared of the baby and her (shudder) father.


	4. Rocks and Notes

**Mike's POV**

Edward and Nessie yelled at me for around an hour. I finally got to go home and sleep. Yes, it was a little early, but when scary people yell at you, it's rather tiring. I slept, but I had horrible nightmares that I never remembered.

When I woke up, I heard a knock. I went to the door; there was a note on my porch. It said: 6:66. What the--? 6:66 isn't a time, but it could mean...well...no. I'm just paranoid about the scary people...

I thought it over and over. 6:66 could mean 7:04. In a scary way, it almost made sense.

I twitched when I heard a small sound. I jumped when I heard a big sound. I nearly screamed three times that day...

_That Night at 7:04_

I was eating my nightly cereal when I heard bangs and crashes. I freaked out, went and got my Dad's gun, and went to the front door. There were rocks with messages balled up over them. I opened one; it said: watch your back, Newton. The second one said: my daddy says your bad. I shall kill you.

Now I knew this crazy shit was from Bella's crazy husband and her kid. Apparently the crazy gene is hereditary...


	5. Fetal Position

_(One Month Later)_

**Mike's POV**

I was just getting over the scariness of Nessie and Edward. I had to go to therapy, for God's sake. When I saw rocks, I flinched. When I heard noises that sounded even kind of like rocks being throw at a house, I hid under my bed. I was thinking about how proud of myself for getting over Edward and Nessie when I saw him. He was walking down the street with a girl that looked about the age of sixteen. She looked familiar. Was that--? No...It couldn't be--. No. It's not Nessie, I kept telling myself.

As soon as I thought that, Edward's head jerked up. He had this scary smile on his face. They turned and started walking towards me; I ran—no--sprinted into my house.

"Knock, Knock, Newton," A high-pitched girl's voice rang through my house. It sounded oddly like Nessie's', just more...I don't know...matured.

"No one's home!" I screamed from under my bed.

I heard my door's wood crack and automatically started crying and shaking, lying in a fetal position. I heard high heels clicking on my floors; the steps getting closer and closer and closer.

"BAM!" Edward laughed. I sobbed even harder and naturally, started sucking on my thumb.

"Is that...Nessie...?" I managed to spit out between sobs.

"Yes, dumbshit. It's me." She replied.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Do NOT speak to any adult in that manner."

"But Daddeh ...It's _MIKE NEWTON_," She spoke as if I wasn't in the room three feet away from her.

"Ok, Baby Girl, Keep on doing what your doing," Edward approved happily.

I knew this wasn't going to be good. I started crying again...


	6. Alaska

**Mike's POV**

It felt like they were standing over me for hours. The whole time, Nessie's heel tapping impatiently, and Edward's exasperated sighs. What were they waiting for?? I heard a girl's footsteps go through the door. A thousand questions raced through my head: Who was it? Why were they here? Am I going to die?

Edward laughed. "It's Alice. She specializes in revenge. You are not going to die, but you might wish it."

I started crying again and rocking back and forth. How did he know every question that went through my mind? Was he some kind of mind-reader?

"Mabeh," Edward replied to my last question. He laughed at me again.

Alice and Nessie were in a corner of my room, huddled together talking very quickly. Two vengeful girls and Edward? Not a good pair.

_Three hours later..._

They were still standing in the exact places they were when they got here. Finally, Alice spoke up, "Mike, we've talked it all through; You're coming home with us tonight." I was thinking weird thoughts; I tried not to get too excited about it.

"You little-" Edward tried to say.

"I see what you're going to do, Mike. Just to tell you in advance, it's not going to happen," Alice smirked.

"I—I didn't--" I tried to say, but it was broken by sobs and Edward interrupting.

"Shut up, Mike," He demanded. I shut up. I felt sleepy...

_Some Unknown Time Later..._

I woke up to tons of nurses swarming around me. The light in the white room was killing me.

"Where am I?" I asked, bewildered.

"You are in St. Elias Specialty Hospital," the nurse replied with a sigh.

"Where's th-that? Wh-Why am I-I here?" I stuttered.

"It's in Alaska. You were found by a very nice looking boy with bronze hair, a sixteen-looking girl, and a woman with flipped-out hair."

"Edward," I grimaced. I had moved. My whole body was in a cast, and my leg was in a sling hanging from the ceiling.

"Who...?" The nurse inquired thoughtfully.

"Well..." I started explaining.


	7. Carlisle

**Mike's POV**

"...And I knew it wasn't Nessie. I knew it was one of 'those people' that ate her and took her gorgeous features. Edward told my mom that I was getting out of town. TO RUN FROM THE COPS. So my mother thinks I'm here RUNNING FROM THE COPS..." I said quickly. The nurse just stared at me the whole time.

"Uhh..Doctor? I think we need a Psych Ward director in here..." She thought I was crazy!!

"I'm not crazy!" I screamed while they wheeled me out the doors to the Psych Ward. A funny looking man came up to me. He spoke in a velvety voice, kind of like Edward's. He showed me a needle, and I started feeling tired again...

_Later That Week..._

The room they gave me was padded, and the straight jacket they put me in was very uncomfortable. I wasn't crazy! I knew I wasn't! I screamed for Bella in my sleep. I had nightmares reliving the torture. My legs were still sore. What did they do to me? I snapped out of my deep thinking when a blond doctor came by to see me.

"Hello, Mike," He said in his oddly familiar voice.

"Hi..."

"I think we've met before, yes?" He asked.

"Uhm...No?" I said uncertainly; I couldn't be too sure about anything right now. My life was just a big blur.

"I am Edward's father, Carlisle." No. No. This couldn't be happening...


	8. Anxiety, Schizophrenia, and Skepticism

**Mike's POV**

"Edward told me to come up here and check on you; He's dreadfully sorry you're hurt so badly. He told us what happened. About you attacking him and Bella. I am very disappointed in you, Mike. I thought you were a nice guy..." He lectured me for around an hour, but he lost me after he said Edward told him _I _attacked _him. _"Mike? Are you OK? You look sick..." He said softly.

"EDWARD DID NOT GET ATTACKED BY _ME_. _I_ WAS ATTACKED BY _HIM!"_ I screamed at him.

"I feared this..."

"What..?" I asked.

"You suffer from anxiety, schizophrenia, and skepticism."

"I do _not_ suffer from any of that shit! I am the victim here!" I screamed again.

"Calm down, Newton." He lowered his voice and spoke to me with a harsh tone; his doctor facade gone. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good. Edward sent me up here. He told me exactly what happened. You don't _ever_ think of my son, his wife, and daughter that way. You hear me?"

"Yes- Yes, sir." I stuttered. What was becoming of this world? Everyone was out to get me. Carlisle left, and I started crying, sobbing, and rocking back and forth again. I still loved Bells. I knew one thing: the second I got out of this place, I would go find her.

_A year later_

I had been in this crazy place for over a year. The directors disease told me I would be out soon. I still planned to find Bella. I was glad that freak-show family didn't live up here.

"Mike? Mike Newton?" A nurse asked as if she didn't know me.

"Yes..." I stretched out my word.

"Today is your day to leave. Pack up your belongings and leave whenever you feel like it." I started putting on my old clothes that didn't quite fit right anymore. I found some money in the jeans I wore the day I..well.._That Day _and used it to call my mom.

"Hey, Mom? Yeah..It's me. They let me out. I need you to come get me or send me some money." I hung up after she started yelling at me. So I was here. In Alaska. With no money. I...I was afraid I was down to my last resort. I dialed another number with the little money I had left.

"Edward? I need your help."


	9. James, Laurent, and Victoria

**Mike's POV**

"...Yes...Thank you...No...Alaska...Thanks again, Edward," I spoke into the pay phone. He was coming to get me. I really couldn't believe he was going to do this for me. There was a catch. I knew it. He would ask for something in return...or...torture me again. I decided to sit on a bench where he told me to wait. Then, I decided I would go to sleep. After all, it would probably take him a while. I started to sit down. The second I did that, he appeared in his shiny Volvo.

"How did you-"

"Shut up, and get in the car, Newton," Nessie said to me in a harsh tone. She looked about eighteen. I shut up and got in the car. "Now listen. The only reason we're helping you is because Mom said she felt bad for you."

I thought, "Wow. She still loves m-"

"No she doesn't; She feels bad for you," Edward snapped.

We rode for a long time; I started getting scared. I then started crying. Edward looked back at me and just laughed. Nessie joined in with him.

I stopped crying for a while, though I was still scared and sad.

We finally arrived where ever we were; I saw a red headed, pale woman. A dark-skinned, built, man. And a white man with blond-ish hair. What did they plan to do to me...?? I started crying, yet again.


	10. Poor, Poor Mike

**Edward's POV**

I really didn't want to do all of this to him. Jacob and his dog friends forced me to. I hung my head and drove away. Right as my foot hit the gas pedal, I heard Mike say, "I don't want to take my pants off!" I turned around as fast as I could, making Nessie fall over on to me.

"Mike!" I screamed at him. He was blubbering and crying again. Poor, poor Mike. I talked to the three 'bad vamps' and got Mike back in the car. Once we got in him in the car safely, I explained Jacob and Seth getting together all of the Werewolves and ganging up on me. I also explained the vampire thing to him, making it a point that we did NOT eat humans.

"...So you see, Mike, Nessie and I aren't the bad guys here. Jacob was holding Jasper hostage. Every time he tried to escape, they would find a nice smelling human to taunt him with." Oh crap. He'll probably catch on to that. Oh well. "Jasper is fairly new to the vegetarian thing. He used to be-"

"Vegetarian? What's that mean in the vampire world?" Mike asked.

"It means we only eat animals." He looked at me funny.

"I thought that question. How did you-" He blubbered.

"Another time, Mike. Another time." We took him to the cottage and laid him in my bed. I had dad give him a sedative.


	11. Proposition

OK. I have a new proposition. For anyone who reviews at least two times on a story, I am going to start making a chapter dedicated to them. This 'proposition' was inspired by: Stargirl100. She thanked me. I got mentioned in someone else's story! Be proud of me.


	12. I love you!

This is my most popular story by far. It has 43 reviews right now. Here are the people who reviewed 2+ times:

CatherineTwilighter (9)

Emma Rose1 (7)

MiniBellaSwan (6)

TwilightFreak84 (4)

KaylaMarie2012 (4)

ALICECULLENSBESTFRIEND (2)

Manny97to09 (2)

Most thanks to CatherineTwilighter and Emma Rose1 for going above and beyond. Haha. Corny much?

If I forgot you, messed up your user name, or miscounted your reviews, Review and tell me please. :))


	13. New chappie? New story? OO

Okayy. So I totally just went back and read this story. I then decided that I would rewrite it. Because. . . I mean really? It sucks compared to what I could do. So . . . the first chapter should be up by later tonight. Review and tell me if you have any ideas for little ole Jassy. (:

Thanks!

JasmineLovesTwilight

PS. Changing my name soon, too


End file.
